Hircine's Hunt
Hircine's Hunt is the last quest in the main questline of . Objectives #Either talk to Korst Wind-Eye then rest and talk to Hircine then walk through the door if you are not a werewolf, or simply rest and talk to Hircine then walk through the door if you are a werewolf. #Either escort Captain Falx Carius through the maze or kill him. #Head through the gate at the center of the maze. #Either escort Tharsten Heart-Fang through the maze or kill him. #Once at the center of the maze kill Tharsten and head through the gate. #Kill the Frost Giant Karstaag. #Speak to Hircine and select which aspect to fight. #Kill Hircine. #Search the body for the reward, then leave. #Watch the cutscene. Walkthrough Rest in any bed. If the Nerevarine is a Werewolf, they will see the transformation cutscene; if not, they will wake up surrounded by werewolves. The Nerevarine will then be in a Glacier Ice Maze in the Mortrag Glacier. Talking to Hircine will reveal that he kidnapped the four toughest warriors on Solstheim so that he could lead them through his maze, killing each other until only one remains. He tells the Nerevarine to head through the maze and will then disappear. Head through the door, and one will find Captain Carius; if they are in werewolf form, he will attack them, but if not, the Nerevarine will have to escort him through the maze and find the key for the gate. If one is a werewolf, they do not need to find the key, and the Detect Animal skill will allow the Nerevarine to check for the whereabouts of nearby hostile werewolves. One should avoid the Statues of Werewolves and make their way to the center of the maze. Carius will stay behind, but when the Nerevarine goes through the door, they will meet Tharsten Heart-Fang. If one is in werewolf form, he will turn into a werewolf and attack them, but if not they can escort him through the maze, where he will later become a werewolf and attack the Nerevarine (he will attack them regardless of their actions). Killing him will magically give the Nerevarine the Hircine's Ring, which allows them to turn into a werewolf whenever they want. Head to the center of the maze and through the gate. The Nerevarine will then be attacked by Karstaag the Frost Giant. After he is killed, Hircine will appear. "So...you are the one. You have escaped my hounds and beaten back the other challengers. I had rather expected the giant to prevail, but no matter. You have proven yourself a worthy hunter, and you have earned the greatest honor that can be bestowed upon a mortal: you are to be my prey. I ask you, though: what is it that makes a hunter great. Is it his strength? The speed with which he strikes? Or is it his guile, the ability to outwit his prey? Answer me, mortal, and decide your fate." "What is the hunter's greatest strength?" :Strength :Speed :Guile ::"So you have chosen, and so shall be your fate. To face me in all my glory would be less than sporting, so you shall face but one of my aspects, the one you have chosen. We have little time--the Bloodmoon sinks low in the sky. Prepare yourself, mortal, for now you are the Hunted." One has to choose one of his aspects to fight: either Speed, Strength or Guile. Speed turns him into a wolf (very fast), Strength turns him into a bear (very strong) and Guile makes one fight his true form (fast and strong). The Nerevarine must kill his aspect and loot its corpse (make sure to wait until the Nerevarine is no longer a werewolf if initially transformed for the battle). Reward Depending on the chosen aspect, the rewards are the followings: *Hunter's Amulet of Strength if the "Strength" aspect is chosen. *Hunter's Amulet of Speed if the "Speed" aspect is chosen. *Spear of the Hunter if the "Guile" aspect is chosen. Epilogue After the aspect of Hircine vanquished and the reward recovered, everything begins to crumble around the Nerevarine and the Nerevarine must then flee. After that, the Nerevarine must watch the cutscene. If Nerevarine is not a werewolf, Korst Wind-Eye awaits Nerevarine in the Skaal Village to congratulate him. And if Captain Falx Carius was not killed in the Mortrag Glacier, the Nerevarine can find him at Fort Frostmoth after miraculously escaping the disaster. Journal Bugs * If the Nerevarine is in werewolf form, the Aspect of Guile may become scared of them and run away, making for a very easy fight. fr:La partie de chasse d'Hircine ru:Охота Гирцина